When the Last Tear Falls
by innocent-black-kitten
Summary: Mistoffelees and Victoria are expecting but theres no happy ending...


When The Last Tear Falls By Desiderata  
  
Misto's head whirled. His mate Victoria was in labour and wasn't doing too good. As he sat expectantly by her side, near Jennyanydots who was delivering the kittens, he tried to concentrate on the new responsibilities of being a father instead of driving himself mad with worry about what was going to happen to Victoria. He looked to Jenny when she failed at holding back a sob that came out as a gasp/cough. Victoria screamed and three bloody bundles emerged.  
  
"That's the eighth one" she whispered and placed the last bloody bundle with the others. A silent tear ran down Misto's cheek as he read the expression on Jenny's face. Victoria was dying.  
  
"Misto I think it would be better if you left" whispered Jenny with her head down. Misto nodded and stumbled outside of the upturned, topless bathtub that served as the Jellicle Tribes nursery. He shivered as the heavy rain pounded against his velvet head fur. He stomped through the wet mud over to a ripped motor home canopy that would serve as a good enough shelter from the violent thunderstorm. Maybe I would have been better off if I never fell in love with her it would have been so much easier and less pain thought Misto sadly.  
  
"It is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all" Misto jumped at the pair of eerie voices speaking in unison. His eyes shot around him trying to decide where the voices came from, his hair on his back standing on end. He calmed down when he saw two familiar faces emerge from the shadows, Coricopat and Tantomile.  
  
"I told you guys not to read my mind" Misto snarled at Coricopat and Tantomile and turned away from them harshly.  
  
"We apologize Mistoffelees but we have come to offer condolences for the departure of your mate" Misto's eyes bulged knowing that the Twins always predicted the near future and acted like it already happened.  
  
"But Victoria's not.. OH NO!!" he ran off toward the nursery again, leaving Coricopat and Tantomile in the dust.  
  
Misto hopped into the Nursery and was confronted by Jenny whose face was streaked with wet patches because of constant crying.  
  
"Oh Misto I was just coming to get you. Vic. she .not" Coming to the end of her sentence Jenny started crying profusely and soon ran away from Misto burying her face in her hands. Misto gazed at Victoria's week frame and blinked away the oncoming wave of tears. He approached her and she opened her eyes weakly and smiled.  
  
"Hi Misto, why does everyone look so sad? They look at me and practically burst into tears" her voice was raspy and exhausted sounding.  
  
"Nothings wrong Vic just rest you'll be better soon" Misto kneeled beside Vic and stroked her head lovingly. She closed her eyes, a dreamy smile on her lips. Victoria exhaled for the last time. Misto felt the warmth under his paw slowly fade away and he looked down at Vic with a look of fright on his face, he gathered up her cold body in his arms.  
  
"NO! Victoria don't leave me.. don't.. leave.. please. don't" cold tears ran down Misto's cheeks and he buried his face into Vic's fur and sobbed until he couldn't cry anymore.  
  
About an hour later Misto still cradled Victoria body in his weak shaking arms. A grey and black striped paw reached out and touched Misto's shoulder comfortingly only to be shoved away coldly.  
  
"Misto. I"  
  
"Munkustrap just leave please!" Misto wheezed. Munkustrap hopped out of the nursery and walked over to Coricopat and Tantomile through the pounding rain.  
  
"Munkustrap, there is more sadness to come" Tantomile whispered surprisingly by herself. Munkustrap nodded.  
  
"They have an Immortal Bond don't they?" Munku whispered.  
  
"Yes we are afraid so. he has a few minutes" Coricopat replied. Munku gasped, an Immortal Bond was very rare in the Jellicle Tribe but also very sad when it happens. The Bond is when two cats have such a deep bond that if one dies the bond ties one to the other and they can't leave unless the other leaves too, so that means Misto is going to die.  
  
Munku ran off toward the Nursery hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
~*~Back at the Nursery~*~  
  
"Misto?" Misto looked up from Victoria's body to Jenny who was standing on the rim of the Nursery "Only one your kittens survived" she placed a little pure black ball of fur beside Misto and quickly left. Misto glared at the little ball of fluff that stretched and mewed softly. Misto gently lay Victoria's body down and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of its neck.  
  
"Its your fault this happened!!" Misto yelled at the surprised kitten. Its aqua eyes filled up with tears and its front lip quivered before it burst into tears that were only as loud as Misto's quietest whispering voice. Misto's glare softened into a smile and he cradled the kitten close to his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry it wasn't your fault, you had no control over it I shouldn't have yelled at you" Misto held up the kitten and got a better look at it. It was a female with a bright pure black coat that shimmered like Misto's. She had bright aqua blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean.  
  
"Desiderata." was Misto's last word, soon to be the kittens name as a bright yellow light began to engulf his body. He set the kitten down and rose into the air.  
  
Munkustrap burst into the room just to see Misto's spirit run to Victoria's in the sky and they ran off into Heaviside hand in hand as Munkustrap whispered "Good Luck you two"  
  
*~*The End*~* 


End file.
